


His Empress, Her Servant

by Naril



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Empress Rey, Gen, Hux is there for like a second, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Rey will rule, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader can be female, What-If, alternative ending, couldn't resist, kind of, kylo kneels, she falls, to his empress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naril/pseuds/Naril
Summary: Rey gets overwhelmed by the Dark Side after all. The scales tip. Kylo watches on in awe.





	His Empress, Her Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I'm meant to work on all my other WIPs and work on a Research essay for my MA but I came out of the cinema and just felt like... what if...? I mean it would have left us with one hell of a cliffhanger and to be honest, except for the floating stones, Rey wasn't needed for the Resistance to get away. 
> 
> As always, this is un-betaed.

He first notices it during the fight. There is a maelstrom of darkness that grows and grows in the periphery of his awareness. At first he had thought it to be the released energies of his old master’s corpse but then that should have started to dissipate by now. 

Then he sees it’s origin. He checks on the girl during a short reprieve. Her signature had always been bright but not in the blinding way his uncle had registered. She had been a soothing grey, at times darker at times lighter. In the forest, she had displayed this power once before when she had struck him down. But even then it had been tempered. 

This is different. This time she is losing herself in it. He cannot tear his eyes from her ferocious fighting, the way her moves become more and more vicious and instead of using her foresight to defend against her opponents’ moves, she sneaks under blades, lashing out at openings and feinting. This is certainly nothing his uncle had taught her. 

His inattention loses him his blade and lands him in a chokehold. 

As he struggles, his eyes find hers across the room. With barely a thought it seems, she dispatches her last adversary and turns to him. 

“Ben!” She yells a warning and for but a split second he thinks she is throwing him the lightsaber but then the bond flares. He barely manages to throw his head to the side when she guides the hilt to impact with the guard’s helmet and ignites the blade for barely a split second for the killing blow. 

His nose still filled with the ozone that lingers after the fight, he plucks it out of the air as the corpse behind him collapses. He only has eyes for Rey. 

There she stands, triumphant among the corpses and a darkness gathering around her that has even that of Snoke pale in comparison. 

She returns his gaze with a strange calm despite the roiling powers that had been released within her. If anything she looks a little drunk on it, satisfied. 

“Ben.” She calls him but he finds himself rooted to the spot. She is so much more powerful than he had ever imagined, the dark side flaring around her. 

When had that happened? And more importantly how had he not sensed it? He thinks of his vision and the hopes he had but this was far beyond that and his gut clenches with a trepidation he refuses to acknowledge. 

She comes towards him after a moment that feels suspended in an odd sort of limbo, neither truly knowing where to go from here. In the corner of his eyes, Snoke’s severed corpse slides a little lower on the throne. 

When she holds out her hand, his eyes dip to her small palm and he swallows. A sort of numbness has spread through him since he had betrayed his Master. If he is honest with himself, he had not expected to succeed, or to live through it. 

He is about to hand her the blue lightsaber when the ship bucks and jolts under them, a shockwave of power throwing them to the ground like rag-dolls. Vaguely he thinks that the ship must have been hit, but by what? 

Then he feels her reach out in the Force to cushion their fall with what seems to be no effort at all, so that he finds himself on his knees but no worse for wear. 

As she gets back to her feet, he offers her the sabre again though he makes no move to get up. It is over. This is it. She has discovered the full scope of her powers and he knows his place. 

She gifts him a smile as she takes it from his gloved hands. 

Both of them note the presence approaching and they share a glance. He is perfectly happy to remain where he is as Rey turns to the entrance. 

“Ren! What is the meaning of this?” Hux stops short at the sight of Supreme Leader Snoke’s lower body finally sliding off the throne entirely and gracelessly slumping to the bloody floor. 

His eyes snap back to him first before focusing on Rey, a snarl distorting his features. “YOU!” He reaches for his side arm but almost immediately he chokes on air, both hands rising to claw at his throat instead. 

Still on his knees, Kylo Ren only watches. It is Rey’s hand that is raised, choking the life out of the General. 

“You will give the order to stop this useless shooting at these transporters and prepare a ground assault.” She orders, eyes flashing and teeth bared but she controls herself, releasing the man to collapse to all fours before them both. 

It takes Hux a moment. The struggle is obvious on his face as he swallows down any objections or resentment. They overpower him and he has no choice. 

Ren glances up at Rey out of hooded eyes for but a second. She is glorious and fearsome. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader.” Hux grinds out as he climbs to his feet. 

It surprises Ren that he does not mind at all that it is clear he is addressing Rey with the honorific and not him. 

As he leaves, he feels her gaze returning to him. Meeting her eyes, he bows his head. He will do anything for her, something he proved irrevocably today. 

She smiles. 

“Come, Ben. We’ll face them together.” She says. “There will be no more blood shed. The resistance will surrender to us and a New Order will rise.” 

She reaches out and lifts his chin. “The past will die.” Neither of them needs to speak, she catches his thoughts on the truth they both know, ever since he had tried to steal her thoughts, creating this bond. 

He is overcome by the overwhelming presence of her in the Force and the need to worship her, this scavenger who had become so much more.

“Yes.” He breathes.


End file.
